Luigi's New Odyssey
Luigi's New Odyssey is a platforming game for the Nintendo Switch released on 8th of February 2020. It is the nineteenth title in the Super Mario series, and it is the seventh 3D Mario title on a home console. As the name suggests, it is a sequel to Super Mario Odyssey. Since it uses the same sandbox-like elements and revolves around not Mario, but this time Luigi is the main character rather than being a campaign. In this game, Luigi must work together with a Bonneter named Fedo to help Daisy and her female Bonneter friend Sunny, save Sarasaland from Tatanga who had returned. The game allows for two-player co-op, allowing one player to play as Luigi and the other to play as Daisy. The game also has online functionality, which allows players to compare their times/scores in certain events. In addition, amiibo can be used to unlock certain costumes early, as well as obtain free hints towards the locations of Power Moons. Luigi and Daisy also has different abilities (read below). Story 'Opening' On a bright morning at Luigi's mansion, Luigi is seen cleaning his mansion as his pet, Polterpup is sleeping on the couch. He then gets a knock on the door and walks towards it to find Mailtoad who has a letter from Daisy. It says... Dear Luigi, Today is a nice day, so I was wondering if you could come over to my kingdom so we could hang out. I even made a new friend in a place called the Cap Kingdom. Her name is Sunny and she looks like some kind of ghost hat. Hope we can all get along. Love, Princess Daisy Luigi then gets ready for his visit and calls his friend Professor E.Gadd to watch over his mansion while he's out. After the player goes to an orange-colored Warp Pipe, Luigi is now in Sarasaland, known as Daisy's Kingdom. After heading towards the castle, he is greeted by Daisy and the Bonnetor, Sunny. Just after a greeting, the castle is bombarded from above. Everyone goes outside to find a huge battleship above them which snatches up Daisy with a large claw. Luigi, being the main character, grabs the claw and is dragged onto the ship, where Tatanga is holding a kidnapped Daisy. Tatanga remembers when he was defeated and swears revenge on his brother Mario, until he realized that Luigi is his brother, making him even madder and summons a huge cannon. Daisy kicks Tatanga away and tries to protect Luigi, but the cannon fires and blasts both of them away with Sunny flying towards their direction. 'The Meeting at Cap Kingdom' Luigi lands on a hill while Daisy lands on him and are surrounded by a bunch of Bonneters. Once they wake up, the Bonneters flee. After taking control of Luigi and/or Daisy exploring around, they then see the ship of the Broodals and heads towards them. When they arrives at the airship yard, Luigi is confronted by an angry Bonneter, who is mad because Tatanga attacked his home and destroyed all of the ships. The Bonneter introduces himself as Fedo and wanting revenge, he decides to accompany the crew and help them by becoming Luigi's hat. Fedo tells them that he can build a new ship, he needs Power Moons. Luigi and his new partner waste no time trying to find Power Moons. 'Enter Bowser Junior' The team then makes a huge flight to the Honey Kingdom, but then they see an airship that looks like Bowser's. The ship then stops at the Windy Kingdom and both Luigi and Daisy gives chase to the other ship. When they catch up, they are stopped by Bowser Junior, who is their to look for Bowser and prepares to fight in his Clown Car. However he is defeated and lands back on the ship. But he commands the fleet to fire cannonballs at the two. One hits them and they both get knocked back to the ship, which falls off of the kingdom, landing them in the Pirate Kingdom. 'Lost in the Ice' After collecting enough Power Moons in the Chemistry Kingdom and stopping Spewart's havoc, the ship takes off to the Pipe Kingdom, but a major storm approaches with the ship being engulfed in the clouds. After a bumpy ride, the team ends up in not the Pipe Kingdom, but in the Tundra Kingdom. The ship gets wrecked again and Daisy and Sunny are in charge of collecting Power Moons as Fedo was knocked conscious from a falling book while Luigi ends up being frozen from falling into the lake. 'Below the Bowser Kingdom' After getting to the Bowser Kingdom, Luigi sees Bowser Junior's airship again, and is blasted out of the sky again, landing in the heated depths of Magmapolis. After climbing to the top of an active volcano, Daisy and Sunny have been captured by Tatanga's forces while Luigi and Fedo ends up finding Madame Broode who wants payback for hurting her 'poor Broodals' and ends up fighting her and her gold Chain Chomp. 'Reunions in Space' Luigi and Fedo finally gets to the Space Kingdom where they find a wedding hall being lifted into a large base. Afer sneaking in, they have to go through many lava segments before they get to the center of the base where Tatanga and Daisy are. Luigi manages to free Daisy and both get ready for a fight against Tatanga. After beating him, the arena falls apart and later encounter a fleeing Bowser Junior. Luigi gets an idea and captures Bowser Junior, giving him access to his Clown Car. After rescuing Daisy and Sunny, Luigi must go through a large obstacle with the Clown Car to escape. After capturing a spark pylon and landing back on the moon's surface. Bowser Junior is unpossesed and sees his father still on the moon. Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy both look at the Earth when everyone sees a red flagship with two people on it; Mario and Peach. While Bowser Junior carries his father home with his Clown Car, Mario reunites with his brother and Peach reunites with Daisy with all of them, and the Bonneters high fiving, ending the game with the credits. Gameplay Luigi's New Odyssey is the sequel to the original Super Mario Odyssey, which means it retains to the explorative sandbox-like gameplay to explores various areas in order to collect Power Moons to fly from kingdom to kingdom. Luigi's moveset is similar to Mario's from previous 3D titles, including the Triple Jump, Long Jump, Side Somersault, Backwards Somersault, Ground Pound, Ground Pound Jump, Spin Jump, and the Dive. In addition, a character called Fedo partners with Luigi, and takes possession of his cap as he can throw him as if he were a boomerang for a long range attack, he can also use Fedo as an extra platform to bypass obstacles, use he in conjunction with his dive move to cross large distances, and can also "capture" certain objects and enemies to take control of them. However, the player can also play as Daisy and her Bonneter friend, Sunny as she has the same moveset, but can't Triple Jump. Each character has a different life meter, Luigi has three health and Daisy has five health. There are also no lives in the game and instead loses ten Coins upon dying. The coins are used as currency. There are 2 types of coins - global yellow coins, which can be found and used in any kingdom, and purple regional coins, which are different in every kingdom, and can only be used in the kingdom they were found in and can be used to spend at Crazy Cap stores to buy items for the Odyssey and costumes. Amiibo support includes Luigi, Daisy, Tatanga, and Uncle amiibo, which unlocks more costumes, including ones based on Rosalina and Pauline; others reveal Power Moon locations on the map, though the latter four amiibo also do that before unlocking the costumes. This is also the case for the new "wedding" variants. The game also has the return of "Snapshot Mode", with all of the filters from the prequel and adding new ones. The difference in Luigi is that he's a bit faster and jumps higher. He also falls slowly and has low wall jumps rather than being unable to wall jump. Luigi can also run on water for a limited time without using a Rocket Flower and dives rather than rolling. Daisy also posseses differences to give her more variety. She can't Triple Jump or Roll, but can double jump, where she jumps once and jumps in midair. She can also Wall Kick, Punch, and Kick. Controls also stay the same, but with few twists. Characters Main Characters NPC's Enemies Other Capturable Characters/Objects Bosses Kingdoms Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2020 Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Sequels